


天鹅湖

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M, 渣攻x大明星, 第一人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	1. 标记

我很渣但是我钱很多。

我是喜欢他的，但更像是那种对小动物的喜爱，那时候他说什么我都答应，喜欢什么就给买什么。

开始就是养着的小玩意儿，时间久了再想要丢掉的时候发现已经舍不得了。

我想标记他，让他永远呆在我身边。

他在台上的样子很帅，在我床上又乖巧的不行，让干什么就干什么，再羞耻的姿势都会红着脸做，就是欺负欺负就会哭，眼泪多的让我有些惊奇，但我喜欢看他哭。

我承认自己人品不行，就喜欢看他明明不愿意又被逼的无可奈何只能哭着承受的样子。

他的腔体低，身子又敏感，常常进去没顶两下就开始哼哼唧唧的发起抖来，这会子我就喜欢恶趣味的再慢慢往里送，顶着腔口摩挲，开始他还会抿着嘴忍着，后面进的深了便受不住的哭叫起来，抬起软绵绵的小手推我，又没有力气阻止我恶魔一般的行为。

yj埋在身体里的感觉太过真实，一寸寸被破开探进深处的过程又太过可怕，像是缓慢的凌迟。躲又躲不掉，推也推不开，就只能被我禁在怀里受着。

眼泪像断了线的珠子止不住的涌出，身体受到的刺激让他说不出话，就这样抖着嘴唇无声的哭，时不时的换气便会带出些许的抽泣声。

若是平时或许我早就心疼的退了出来，今天却不愿意，没退出去只是停下不再进入，埋在里面感受他因刺激而不断咬紧的软肉，又低下身子去吻有些红肿的嘴唇，一下一下从脸颊到耳后，牙齿磨着耳垂低低的哄着，“没事了，乖。”

他就像是被蛊惑一般渐渐止住了眼泪，但还是一抽一抽的小声打着哭嗝，手抵在我的腹部做着无用的推拒。

“别……别再进去了…”他缓了缓巴巴的求着，却换来一下更深的顶弄，“啊啊不行！……不要…不…别欺负我了。”

“宝贝，你吸的我好紧，好舒服。”我用鼻尖蹭着他潮红的脸，安抚的亲吻着，嘴里倒是说着下流话，羞得他后面又是一阵绞动。

下身缓缓的动作着，等他适应了又继续往里挤，不管不顾的顶撞着生殖腔口，不堪顶弄的腔口被我硬生生挤进了一个头部，“啊啊啊！”他的身子猛地抖了一下便无力的瘫软下去，太超过了，被进入生殖腔的刺激让他一瞬间有些窒息。

“乖，让我标记你，忍一下。”我还是有些心疼了，又散了些信息素安抚他。

酸胀的疼痛过去便是铺天盖地的空虚，聚集在胸口无处发泄，他已经不太清醒了，情欲席卷了他的大脑，他开始无意识的收缩腔口，白嫩的手指攀上了我的臂膀，他想要我给便是了。

空气里净是信息素和交合的味道，我翻身把他抱到身上靠着，想是这个姿势能让他好过一些，他还在呜呜的哭。

射精的时候我在他体内成了结，胀大的结撑的他不断挣扎，哭喊着疼要我出去，像是被钉在案板上的小鱼，可怜又有些好笑，我摸了摸刚刚被我咬破的后颈，他又是一阵颤抖，“什么时候…才能下去…”

“不舒服么？要等一会儿了，乖。”我哄着，亲吻了毛茸茸的发顶。

“……嗯…”他太累了，我已经听到他睡着的呼吸声了。

真好，他是我的了。


	2. 怀孕

他怀孕了，是我标记他的那晚。

我本身没打算要的，毕竟他还年轻，他还有他的梦想，我猜他是不会甘心的。

而我，暂时还没有这个想法，孩子什么的以后再要也不迟，到时候就是他不想，我也有的是办法让他生下我的孩子。

他想要把孩子生下来，是我意料之外的。

也罢，就算是日后想再复出，我也有的是钱能给他提供最好的资源，他还是大明星。

得到消息的那天我还在出差，猛地看见一条消息炸的眼前都有点花了。

［太太怀孕了。］

不得不说当时我心里是高兴的，我想抱着他的腰亲吻他抚摸他，想听他窝在我怀里咯咯的小声笑着。

我坐了最早的一班飞机回去，却没在家见到人，电话是助理接的，他在拍戏。

在剧组打了招呼就把人带上了车，他看上去有些紧张，又有些困扰，我不知道他在困扰什么。

“打掉吧。”我缓了缓，轻声说道。

我没有别的意思，我只是觉得这个孩子会给他带来一些麻烦，他有梦想，有他的坚持。我不也正是拿捏着这点一直逼迫他么。

他的脸色变的苍白，大概是没想到我这么快就知道了，还要他打掉孩子。

原本明亮的眼睛暗淡下去，红红的眼眶里盛满了泪水，仿佛我在多说一句就会崩溃的大哭出来。

他看上去那么难过，是因为omega天生的母性么，为了他肚子里的孩子。

他终究是没忍住眼泪，金豆豆一样的砸在真皮座椅上，他凑上来吻我，颤抖着说他不愿意，说他不想离开我。

我一定是累傻了，不，我是被对他的爱意冲昏了头脑。我什么时候会去关心别人的梦想了？我一边回应着他的吻一边想着。

我感受到他微微颤抖的身体贴着我的胸膛，像是害怕我会离开一般紧紧的抱着我，他是那么可怜，又是那么可爱。

我的小傻瓜。

是了，他爱我，他依赖我，他离不开我。他以为我是想丢掉他才不要这个孩子，他的主动是在祈求，祈求我留下这个孩子，也留下他。他天真的想要瞒着我，再用孩子捆住我。

我又何尝不想困住他呢？

我可不喜欢他的工作，抛头露面，让那张漂亮的脸蛋随意的给人看去，我恨不得把他一直关在家里，哪里都不许去只能承受我给予的疼爱，被我压在身下操弄时那夜莺般的叫床声别提多动听了。

在我分心想这些的时候，他已经跨坐到我身上，用下体磨蹭着我的，看我不为所动的样子更是急得掉眼泪，崩溃的哭出声来，“呜…你抱抱我…呜呜……”

他拽着我的手要我摸他，我到底是个坏人，没有解释也没有要继续的意思，仅仅是顺从的把手搭在他腰间。

太可怜了，他哭的一抽一抽的，在我的注视下渐渐冷静下来，除了不时的抽泣已经不在流泪了，他在怕我。

要被丢弃的恐惧包裹了他，他的脸色愈加苍白，连发白的嘴唇都在微微颤抖，最后自暴自弃的把脸埋进我的肩膀。

他又在哭了。


	3. 回家

车停下的时候我拍拍他的屁股提醒，“下车了。”

“……”

我感觉我的脖子都快被淹了，他到底哪来的那么多眼泪。

抱着装睡的小哭包一路进到卧室，他那点拙略的演技和小心思反而显得笨笨的有些可爱，以为睡着了就能解决问题么。

把他放在床上拿被子裹住，吻了吻哭肿的眼皮，就转身去了浴室。

我猜他费了好一番功夫才下定决心来勾引我，我站在花洒下等了好一会，才感受到一双冰凉的小手从背后环了过来。

“…我错了…别丢掉我……不要赶我走…求求你…求求你了…我不要了…不要孩子了…别赶我走…我不想…”

他的声线抖着，像是又要哭了。傻傻的固执的认为我在为他怀了我的孩子的事情生气，他的心虚占了大头，他想用孩子留在我身边，现在又得知我要他打掉，他心里头也清楚，若是不听话怕是孩子留不下，连自己也留不下了。

他蹲下去为我口交，我猜到他会来讨好我，但没想到他会做到这个地步，既然有送上门的小羊羔，哪有不吃的道理。我任由他为我服务。

在我把他压上床的时候他已经湿透了，就连空气中都散发着湿漉漉的奶香味，我坏心眼的去摸他，浅浅的进入一个指尖，揉了揉就抽出来，故作可惜的表达因为他身体的原因还是不做了吧。

眼看着又要哭，皱着小脸可怜的紧，害怕和空虚让他大起胆子，翻身跨到我身上，自己张开双腿露出泥泞不堪的入口，又抬起腰就要往我胯下坐。

我挡着他，怕他不管不顾的伤到自己。

果然，他难过极了，被一次次的拒绝伤透了心，但他还是不愿走，“你答应我的……你…你还标记了我…你不能…我会听话的…我不要了…你留下我吧……求你…”

“……不喜欢我了么？”

我伸手抱过他，按了按他的小脑袋瓜，凑到耳后细密的吻着。

“喜欢，喜欢你的。疼你还来不及呢，不想了，乖。”

我像抱小娃娃一样的圈着他，安抚意味的摩挲着突出的蝴蝶骨，好言好语的解释自己没有不要他，没有不要孩子。

他还是要我进去，像是用我的进入才能证明我没有骗他，这样子是不信我的鬼话了。也是，看看这一晚上我做过的混蛋事，就这样说两句漂亮话想哄一哄了事是不可能了。

“没关系的，医生说没事的……你轻点…”

这哪里是小傻瓜，根本就是小妖精，小狐狸精样的勾引人。笨笨的小狐狸精。

最后我还是进去了，任谁被这样缠着都会选择做禽兽的。里面是那么柔软滑腻，捅进去的时候几乎没费什么力气，紧接着腔道内的软肉就裹了上来，随着他有些急促的呼气节奏一吞一吐，啊，太舒服了。

我进的不深，慢悠悠的向上顶着，看见薄薄的肚皮也一鼓一鼓的。

我也觉得新奇，温柔的抚摸着他的小肚子，而后又使了点力气按了按，是我的东西，还有我的孩子。

他大概是觉得有些羞耻，红了脸想扫开我按压他肚子的手，我没让，依旧按着，他就皱着小脸哼哼唧唧起来。

“小娇气包。”

我抓了他的手重新附上去，又恶劣的往里顶了顶，带着他的手要他感受我在他体内的样子。

“摸到了么，我在你里面，大不大？你说小宝宝知道我们在干什么么？”

许是手底下的触感太刺激，又被我一边操弄一边逼问，一晚上的担惊受怕转换为快感和羞耻，刺激的他没两下就哆嗦着身子射了。

恶劣的我没有因为他的高潮而停下对他的侵犯，后穴在高潮中不断吸紧，我凶狠的撞击着他的敏感点，不容他反抗，他受刑般的挣扎叫喊起来，脆弱的像搁浅的小鱼。

我上去吻他，堵住他凄惨的哭声，“好了，好了，乖，马上就好了。”

我又一次抓着他的手去摸他的小肚子，“你摸摸，都鼓起来了。”


	4. 发情（上）

我刚带他的时候他才19岁，多么美妙的年纪。

他被经纪人带进宴会的时候我就注意到他了，那本是我无聊去凑热闹的局。

他并不起眼。

他像是家里没什么存在感的老二，既没有大哥的成熟夺目，也没有小幺会撒娇的讨人喜欢，进了会场就就默默的躲到一边填肚子了。

但我还是注意到他，那双眼睛，太干净了。

这也是为什么在他发情狼狈不堪的撞上来时，只用那双水盈盈的眼睛看了我一眼，我就起了恻隐之心。

同公司一起来的男孩们簇拥着把他挤到一边，他甚至被其中一个推的酿跄了一下。我看他抬眼有些不满的看了看那人，但也没追上去理论，模样倒像只受欺负的小奶猫，就是伸出了爪子也落不下多深的痕迹。

呵，一群小孩子。

我知道那杯果汁加了东西，我也眼看他毫无戒备的喝下去，又看着他挣扎着被人带走，只觉得有点可惜，这么干净的眼睛要被弄脏了。

我本不想管的，但他撞过来，那便是缘分。

衣冠禽兽的怜悯是持续不了多久的。

我把他从那些人手中救出来时表现的再绅士，也掩盖不了我其实是个截胡的禽兽。

我迷恋他的味道，是甜腻的奶香味，那种小孩子最为喜爱的奶黄包。

我压在他身上闻他亲吻他，感受他因为我爆发的信息素而颤抖的身体，他拒绝不了我。

真是可怜，被本能支配的身体。

那双干净的眼眸透着惊恐与情欲。因为发情而格外湿润柔软的穴口包裹着我的手指，温暖，紧致，甚至因为主人的恐惧而微微颤抖着。我说了，他拒绝不了。

他长得很白，陷入情欲的脸又透着红，双眼变得迷离涣散，皱着眉像是努力的想要对焦清醒，但他做不到了，只能委屈的流出眼泪。

下面的肉穴一刻不停的绞紧着我，双手又不自量力的推搡着我。他只是害怕，害怕发情，害怕被进入。

“乖，会舒服的。”

我哄骗他，把憋的发紫硬物送进他的身体。仅仅进了一半，他就缩着穴口喊疼要我出去，本就湿漉漉的眼睛更是控制不住的涌出眼泪。

我哄他骗他，吻他哭红的眼角，又勾着他的小舌接吻，拉着他的手去摸我还留在外面的性器。被发情裹得温热的小手在触碰到硬物时就猛地抽离，羞耻让他敏感，又在疼痛的同时逼迫他伸出手触碰我，推着我的腹部哭着要我放过他。

“才进去一点点，你自己摸摸。”说罢就抓着他的手不容拒绝的强行进入了他。

被抓着手感受侵犯自己的东西是残忍的，我不光要让他摸，还要让他扶着我的东西感受我进入他的过程，我要让他知道，他是怎么被我进入的，他是拒绝不了我的。

长时间的叫喊让他哑了嗓子，但他还在不知疲倦的哼唧，他哭的我快失了耐心，“一会就不疼了，听话。”

我动起来，压着他因为疼痛而挣扎的双手。我的耐心在刚刚全部进入的时候就已经消耗殆尽，面对他的反抗就更显得有些粗鲁和不耐烦，就连我散发的信息素都带着压迫和狠厉。

他被镇的哆嗦了一下，下面更是溢出了滑腻的体液，你看，他不可能拒绝我。

“你乖一点，或许我能给你一个不错的前途，别浪费了。”

我进的很深，恶狠狠地顶弄了一下，停在了他的敏感点。我得给这个不太合作的小家伙一个警告。

信息素本就扰的他思考不了，发情的身体即便是疼痛也不会受伤，被探入深处的感觉也足以要他疯狂。看他用他那转不动的小脑袋瓜思考了很久，看上去笨笨的。

在我等的不耐烦开始动作时，他顺从了。

他上前搂住我得脖子想讨要一个吻，“...轻点...你疼疼我....”

我笑了，刚刚的烦躁一扫而空，乖巧懂事的小孩才招人疼，我俯下身给了他一个无尽温柔的亲吻。


	5. 发情（下）

我看的出来，他没有真的臣服，但这不妨碍我操他，识时务才重要。

我羞辱他，把他踩入泥土，我喜欢看他忍着不适讨好我贴合我。明明是高傲的天鹅，却不得不低头做小，一样要摇着屁股吃下我的东西。

他终归会趋于本能，做欲望的傀儡，让发情热支配他的大脑，快感会充满他，让他无暇顾及那丁点的尊严和傲气。

药物而激起的发情热，是不会因为几次的释放就得到缓解。

再次射精的快感和疲惫让他有些失神，紧绷着的大腿死死的扣着我的腰。同情心作祟，对于进入时的不温柔让他哭的有些凄惨，作为补偿我在他高潮时缓缓的抽动，延长他的快感。

肉穴内壁因为高潮而夹紧，舒服的我沉沉的喘了口粗气。呼在他脖颈的气息让他回过神，下意识的躲开，“…歇会吧……”

不得不说开始的挣扎废了他一番的力气，为了不让发情的身体陷入欲望之中，精神上的强撑更是让他疲惫不堪。

可我不想停下。

太舒服了，那种说不出的爽利。我揉捏他的腿根，感受穴口因我的拉扯而开合蠕动，敏感的身体会因为穴口的刺激而颤抖，肉穴里也会涌出更多的体液，裹在我的性器上，更加方便我的动作。

我摸上他射精后半软的性器，“你都没动，累什么？”

他又要哭，哆嗦着想拉开我的手，可他太虚弱了，只是搭上来就不再动作，任由我再次撸硬他。

我揉捏他圆润的龟头，使了点力气从下往上的又挤出了些许腺液，用拇指在马眼处转圈的抹开。

他哼哼唧唧的小声喘着，明明舒服的不行却又要我停下，我偏偏不如他意，我动起来。

手指不知是碰到了哪里，就看他猛地缩了下肚子，敏感的小家伙。我起了兴趣，双手扣着他的细腰，用大拇指摩挲着腰侧的痒痒肉，不过就揉了两下他就尖叫着扭动起来，底下更是嘬紧了我，夹的我差点泄出来。

我把他抱起来转过身，要他跪趴在床上，扶着硬紫的性器再次捅进那个温暖而紧致的肉道。这个姿势能轻易地顶上他的生殖腔口，不过我可不打算标记他。

我还惦记着他敏感的腰侧，我下面用了力气操弄他，手掌却轻飘飘的磨蹭着。他受不住的拱起漂亮的后背，又因为要承受我在后面顶撞他的性器，双手没办法动作只能无措的抵着床面。

我像个看客一样笑着看他挣动，却怎么也逃不开我作祟的双手。是只被折了翅膀的天鹅，美丽却无用。

这个角度还能看见他被我操红的穴口，红的像要滴血，上面附着着不知道是他的体液还是我的精水，亮晶晶的，又随着我的抽插被留在外面，顺着大腿滴落到床单上。

他终是攒了力气抬起上身，向后抓住我的手让我不再做弄他。

“…别…别欺负我了……”

我的确在折腾他，现在我玩够了，我就捏着他的手腕扣在身后，这姿势简直和坐在我的硬物上没什么区别。他惊叫了一声想躲开，但我不会让他得逞的。

我把着他的手臂操他，做着最后冲刺，脑袋不自觉的凑过去想要咬他的腺体。

但我忍住了，天知道我的牙都贴上去了，又是用了多大的意志力才没有咬破它。

我进的极深，顶着他的腔口把滚烫的精液打在上面。

而他被我生生操到高潮，他又在哭了。

射空炮的感觉想必不是很好，看他那破碎的样子就知道。

他紧闭的眼睛涌出源源不断的泪水，表情像是痛苦极了。但我知道，他那是爽透了，用后穴高潮那如泉涌般的快感席卷了他，充斥着他身体的每一个部分，甚至是指尖与脚尖。

他沉浸在快感的漩涡里，紧绷的身体还在高潮的余温之中颤抖。


	6. 圈套

按照约定，我捧红了他，让他一夜之间摇身变成了大明星。

那天的早晨我又抱着他做了一次，不得不说他体力还真不错，这要是别的小omega早就不省人事了。

我射精后没有着急拔出来，就着温热的肉穴和他温存，又和他承诺说我会给他最好的资源，给他换最好的经纪人，再给他找最好的音乐团队。最后我又告诉他不要随便喝别人给的东西，橙汁也不行。

事情我交给助理安排，捧红一个小明星而已。

只是我没想到助理的办事效率高的惊人，人不光红了，还是大红。

后来我才知道，这成功的背后其实不仅仅是因为助理给了多好的资源，而是他自己的干净透彻，毫无黑点的背景，和谦逊的性格，他的人格魅力远远超出我所见到的。在这样的基础上，即便没有我，大红大紫也只是时间问题罢了。

之后的一段时间太忙，忙到我无心去关注其他。直到楼对面的led大屏幕上换上了他的广告，我这才想起这个年纪不大的小天鹅。看来混的不错。

那广告拍的天真烂漫，让我有些惦记他了。

我说过，他是高傲的天鹅，但终究会被我折去翅膀。

他总是不老实，他推辞我拒绝我，甚至躲着我。欲拒还迎玩一次是情趣，两次是娇作，三次就是不知好歹了。

我抓了他绑在床上，那次才是真真正正的暴力侵犯，结束的时候我临时标记了他。AO不存在强奸，基因的内里就透着不公，至多算是合奸，没人说的清可怜的omega在信息素的影响下会不会放弃抵抗。

就是那次我听到了一些可笑的话。

他被标记后浑身发抖，明明脆弱却又固执的哭着说他有梦想，说他有他的坚持，说他相信只要他够努力就能得到回报，天真的一塌糊涂。

我就是要打碎他的梦，把他的坚持踩在脚下。做恶人般的打压了他，一时间全网遍布他的绯闻，甚至任由娱乐媒体诋毁曝光他被人包养，用卖屁股来换取荧屏的靓丽光鲜。我要让他知道，我可以把他捧到高处，更可以把他狠狠的摔进谷底，甚至要一辈子背负。

但这个恶人的罪名不能落到我的头上，那是他的公司公关无能，让别人有机可乘。而我，是唯一能帮他的人，我可以再一次把他从深渊中拯救出来，希望他这次也不会浪费机会。

我在等他求我。

他太年轻，脆弱的承受能力不能独自抗下这铺天盖地的新闻与抹黑。

果然，他找来了。但他不是来求我，是来质问我，质问这些是不是我做的，为了惩罚他的不听话。看来他还不算太笨。

我堂而皇之的骗他，“我可没功夫整你，我大可以直接封杀你，谁会兜这么大的圈子就为了要你听话？”事实就是我确实这么做了。

“是有人要整你，长点心吧。”我把他搂进怀里，摩挲着他小巧的耳垂，告诉他是对家公司要推出新人，才会这样抹黑他，又看似随意的问他需不需要我出手来摆平。

我哄骗他说我喜欢他爱他，想帮助他，恰到好处的关心都是温柔的陷阱。

他也许还在被标记影响，本能的想要依靠着自己的alpha。他相信了我的说法，在我亲吻他的时候顺从的闭上了眼睛。

我的小天鹅，我会为你圈出一片干净的湖泊。


	7. 脏兮兮的小天鹅

怀孕的小天鹅格外的贪睡，已经过了正午他还在睡梦之中。

早上临走前我把他叫醒过，半强迫的喂了碗粥才放他继续睡，回来就听阿姨说他一直睡到现在，连午饭也没有吃。

他像是上天眷顾的宠儿，没有任何孕期会产生的不适，头晕、恶心、畏寒，甚至连呕吐都没有。他除了变的有些嗜睡，每每都睡得很沉，像是要把以前漏掉的睡眠这次全部补回来一样。

孕期的激素让他原本有力的肌肉松弛下来，变的软绵绵的。手臂也好，腹部也好，就连脸颊也变得肉乎起来，一切都像是变回了刚见到他的样子，柔和的肌肉线条才符合他美丽柔顺的脸，温和而不失力量。哪里像之前，举铁举的像个金刚芭比。不过即便是练出了肌肉，我也依然能够把他死死的压在床上，顺便干了个爽，之后就辞退了那个该死健身教练。

我摸上了他露在外面的半截小腿，在外面晾的有些凉了，好在屋里温度正好不会冻到他，我又攥了攥小巧的踝骨，就往上伸进了被子里。被子里的皮肤温暖而细腻。

我一直都很喜欢他的大腿，柔软而有力，腿弯里的小窝窝又敏感，挂在腰上的时候揉一揉就能引得他颤抖不已，又会绷紧了肌肉缠着我进的深一点。再往里摸到腿根的嫩肉，嫩的仿佛能掐出水一样，我稍稍使力捏了他一下他就缩着腿哼唧一声，倒是也没醒。

我跪坐到床上，抓着他的长腿把自己挤进他和床之间，又给他空着的腰背下面塞了个小靠枕。抬起他的一条腿搭在肩上，被子也因为腿的抬高而滑落到腹部堆着，他又没有穿内裤。

我看着他湿漉漉的下体觉得有点上头。散发的信息素和原本空气中的奶香味纠缠在一起。

孕期带来的唯一不便就是会让他下面不停的流水，时时刻刻分泌的体液打湿他的内裤，粘腻又包裹的感觉让他烦躁，甚至因为这个和我发脾气，最后索性连内裤也不穿了。

现在倒好，还知道在屁股下面垫条毛巾，傻不傻。

调高了空调温度就掀开了碍事的被子，只留了一角还压在他手臂里。奶香味从被子里散出来又浓郁了些。

睡衣已经松松垮垮的堆到了胸前，露出了显怀的小肚皮。他依旧很瘦，不老实吃饭，净吃些零嘴还喜欢喝奶茶，即便是这样整个人也小小的，明明是个快一米八的个子，骨架却要小很多，细胳膊细腿倒是格外好握。

我轻轻抚上他隆起的肚皮，手掌随着呼吸一上一下，这种要做爸爸的不真实感依旧还围绕着我。生出来的宝宝会像谁多一点？性格就不要像他了，软软的给别人欺负了去，哭起来要心疼死了。

我从他的梦呓中回过神，笑自己竟也有这么一天。手不老实的去碰他下面，沾了一手的滑腻，小口被触碰，一缩一缩的又挤出了新的。我揉着穴口，把新流出来的体液和手上的一起抹开涂在他下面，又张着手撸了一把已经抬头的性器，把粉嫩的性器抹的亮晶晶的，他舒服的哼唧了一声，我知道他不会醒，也没管他就继续手下的动作。

我也不急着进去，就一直抚摸拨弄他敏感的穴口，低下头冲小口吹气，看嫩肉哆哆嗦嗦的绞紧，一股股得往外冒水，又用整个手掌附上去裹着，上下的磨蹭，时不时用指尖探进去一点撑开又抽出来，玩的他不停的缩着穴口也止不住往外淌的汁水，水多的打湿了我的裤子。

“嗯……进来……”

他没有醒，只是红着脸喃喃的说着梦话。腿也不自觉的贴着我摩擦，像是能舒服一点。

我抓着他白嫩的屁股，伸手捅了两根手指进去，他被捅得一个激灵，小小的叫了一声就开始无意识的扭腰，我又往里捅了一下笑骂他小骚货，亏的是睡着了，要是醒着听我这么说他又要哭了。

“啊……哼嗯……”他抖着嗓子又开始叫了。

他什么都好，就是太爱哭了，又听不得污言秽语，说几句重话就委屈的湿了眼眶。以前我要是心情好就亲亲抱抱再哄哄，说不定还能换到一场温柔的情事。要是本来就烦又看他哭，我就会拉着人狠狠操一顿，抵着他的生殖腔口射精，再恶狠狠地警告他不许哭也不许惹麻烦，惹恼我就扒光他扔到大街上去，让他再也完成不了他的梦想。每每他都会害怕的抱紧我，生怕我真的丢他到街上，眼泪忍又忍不住，只能憋着声埋在我怀里，以为我感觉不到么，傻瓜。

现在我也还执着于弄哭他，但那是在床上，身体力行的操哭他比任何时候都让我心情大好。

我在他体内按压抠挖着，曲起的手指剐蹭着柔软的内壁，摸到他的敏感点有节奏的揉弄着，他呻吟的声音越来越大，就连搭在被子上的手也不自觉的揪紧了。

我凑上去和他接吻，搅的他呼吸不畅，呻吟被堵在口腔里，闷闷的，来不及咽下的唾液也随着动作流下去。

我放开他不停呻吟的小嘴巴，转而去吻早就挺立的奶尖，小小的粉粉的，可爱极了。包裹在口腔里舔弄吸咬，手在下面也模仿性交一样的快速抽插，次次都按在他敏感点上。

“……嗯……嗯啊啊啊……啊……”

我抽出手指，把上面黏糊的体液混着肚皮上的精液抹开，解了裤子放出憋的快要爆炸的性器，抵上他已经泛红的穴口挺腰挤进一个头部，穴口正卡在冠状沟上，又温暖又紧致，嘬的我眯了眯眼睛，太舒服了。

“呼……呼……嗯啊……”

他还在因高潮剧烈呼吸着，我也就随着他小幅度的动作，揉着他绷紧的大腿，等他缓过这一波快感。

我正往里捅，他哼哼唧唧的醒过来，迷糊的样子可爱极了，“……嗯……嗯？”抬眼见了我也反应不过来我在他身上干了什么，话还没来得及说，就这么愣愣的看着我一捅到底，软绵绵的叫了一声就随着我的抽动呻吟起来。

快感一波未平一波又起，激的他叫喊起来，带着哭腔的声音想要我停下又被操的说不出话，只能一个劲的叫唤。

“嘘，小点声小点声，阿姨还在呢。”

看他小猫似的可怜样又忍不住欺负他。一边骗他又一边揉着他的性器让他叫的更大声。看他瞪大眼睛憋屈的拿搭在肩上的脚怼我，咬着肉肉的下唇也关不住嘴里溢出的呻吟，最后羞耻的抬起手捂住小脸呜呜的哭起来。

我又抱着他哄，把人抱起来收到怀里，去吻他掉眼泪珠子的红眼睛，又握着细小的手腕放在嘴边摩挲着，轻轻的舔咬圆润的指尖。

“好了，阿姨做好饭已经走了，骗你的，让你舒服，乖。”

“……你别……”

沉稳的睡眠让他忘记了膀胱的饱胀，这会子的清醒和后穴的刺激让他憋的有些难受，尤其是早上被逼着喝了粥又灌了半杯子温水，现下是忍不住了。

“……你别……哼哼……”他忽然挣动起来推我，“别弄了……让我下去…”

“怎么了？”我用鼻子拱他，蹭他软绵绵的脸颊，“你下面咬的我好紧。”

我怎么可能放过他。我把他放回床上，堵上他拒绝的小嘴，手也顺着腰线去揉捏红艳艳的小奶尖，下身狠厉的撞上他的敏感点。

说实话我什么都不知道，我以为他就是被我弄醒不高兴在卖娇。射在他里面的时候感觉他抖得不成样子，抬起头便看见他哭的整张脸都湿了，这才觉出不对劲，再一看下面真真是一塌糊涂，尿水随着我起身时对他的刺激还在淅淅沥沥往外淌。

没办法，我抱着他去清洗，哄着和他道歉跟他说对不起，一直到抱他去吃晚饭也没有和我说一句话。

饭早就凉了，我把他放在沙发上准备去热菜，他抱着我的脖子不撒手，瘪着嘴在我耳边闷闷的说了一句。

“……你太讨厌了。”


	8. 小宝

“太太今天去了工作室，容先生也去了…中午两个人一起用的餐……”

我坐在后座闭着眼睛听助理报备，听到容先生三个字时猛地睁开双眼，又是容先生，这个月第四次了。我揉了揉眉心，长途的飞机让我很是疲惫，拍了拍司机示意调头，“回家。”

“公司那边…？”

“你自己去处理。”

把助理任性的丢在路边，打车也好叫人来接也好，我得回家见老婆了。

回到家也没见着人，我眯了眯眼睛，想是这段时间太放纵他了。以为生了我的孩子就得到了全部的宠爱？就能无忧无虑的做音乐了么？好吧，算是我纵容他的。

没舍得折掉翅膀的结果就是，再好再干净的湖泊也留不住一心向往天鹅湖的小天鹅。好在小天鹅还留给我了一个小的。

我抱起刚满月的小宝，他长的更像我，唯独那双乌溜溜的大眼睛，和小天鹅如出一辙，干净，透彻，像一汪清水，仿佛没人能在这双眼睛中多做停留。

他笑了，咯咯的笑着。

小宝像是我以前期盼的那样，不怎么爱哭，省了我心疼大的又心疼小的。我随手拿了个波浪鼓转起来，小宝就摇晃起小脑袋，嘴里也啊啊的小声叫着。

我和小宝玩得开心，没注意到天鹅飞回来了，我扭头找玩具的时候看见他站在门口，表情说不清的隐忍。

我叫他过来一起看小宝，他闷闷的也不说话，但还是听话的走过来靠近我，最后坐在了我身边，挨得我很近，定定的看着小宝，又抿着嘴巴不大高兴的样子。

“怎么了？”我有些担心他，这样子比之前听见我说不要小孩还脆弱。

他看了我一眼，这一眼充斥着太多情绪，让我发懵的想难道他知道了我要处理容先生？我耐心的等他，看他皱着眉头想了很久，终是犹犹豫豫的开口。

“你……你喜欢他么？”他望着我。

“当然，他是我的孩子。”我看见他听到我的回答以后眼珠晃了一下，肉眼可见的蒙上了雾，眨巴了几下又消失不见。我刚要开口弥补我刚才的刻薄便被他打断，他自顾自的抱上我，把头贴在我的颈窝里讨好。

他一直处在低处，也甘愿放低姿态，从不顶撞我，即便是受了委屈也还是会想尽办法讨好我，迎合我。他是聪明的，他知道怎么样会让我心软心疼，也知道怎么让我舍不得他。我们互相都掉进了对方精心编织的网，也心甘情愿的深陷其中。

“……其实…我没那么喜欢孩子……他是你的，我才生的。”

“……你别管他了，你多看看我吧，也疼疼我，我很乖的。”

他说着，就凑上来吻我，抖着小手钻进我怀里，想讨要一个亲密无间的拥抱。

这就对了，这样之前的种种怪异都能得到合理的解释了。为什么他能这么洒脱的去做他的工作，因为相比孩子，他更爱他的音乐。为什么在进产房前拉着我的手说想第一个看见我，因为相比孩子，他更爱我。这也是为什么我很少看见他去陪小宝，更多的时候他都呆在我的身边。

“好，疼你，最疼你了，小可怜儿样的。”

我的心像是要化了一样，他不是恃宠而骄，他也没有十足的把握能留住我，他还在害怕，还在不安，即便是生下了孩子。他没有我想的那么坚强那么精明，他开始害怕孩子会分掉我对他的关注和喜爱，越是看着我一天天宠爱小宝，他就越是不安，不安到慌不择路，像迷途的羊羔一头撞进我的温柔陷阱，越是挣扎陷的越深，只能眼巴巴的等着我去拯救他。

“乖，最爱你了，你看我这么爱你，早早的就回来了，你还不在家，你是不是得弥补一下？恩？”

他听话的靠过来，湿漉漉的眼瞳望着我，小手颤颤的摸了摸我的脸，又落在肩上抓了抓衣领，

“……都听你的，你…想怎么样都可以。”


	9. 玩具

自从上次怀着孕刚睡醒就被我操的尿出来以后，他就变的格外敏感，生怕再经历一次那种羞愧致死的感觉。

“不行，不行……会尿出来的……”

他还是哭，后入的姿势贴合而深入，他怕的整个人都在抖，跪趴在床上想往前躲，又被我攥着腰抓回来。生完孩子倒是胆子大了，学会拒绝了。我是应该宠他的，可我本质是个坏人，偏偏就喜欢折腾他，喜欢看他红着脸哭，又抖着身子承受。

“刚刚还说都听我的，小骗子。”

我又深深的顶了两下便从湿软的穴口退了出来，既然不想要那就玩点别的。何况我还特地准备了小礼物，蓝紫色的，他肯定喜欢。

我凑下去吻他的腺体以示安抚，顺便撸了两下还硬挺的性器，又顺着大腿抓上圆润饱满的屁股，揉捏的时候能看见里面红嫩嫩的穴口，淌着水一张一合。用拇指按上去揉弄两下，很轻易的就能将整根送进去。

我抽出手指，拍拍他被我揉的粉嫩的小屁股，整个人附上去，用性器蹭着湿哒哒的股缝。拿出震动蛋摆在他眼前，又亲亲小耳朵对着他呼气问他喜欢么，告诉他我很用心的挑选了很久。

在他看清眼前的东西时就害怕的呜咽了一声，反射性的撑着胳膊往后躲了一下，汗津津散着热气的后背紧贴着我的胸膛，扭过头糯糯的的开口，“我不要…”

“试试，很舒服的。”说着我就按开了开关，他像是被震动的声音吓到，小幅度的晃了下身子，而后就被抵上乳尖真实的感受了一把我所谓的舒服。

他怎么弓着身子扭动都躲不开我作恶的手，倒是这一扭一扭的小屁股磨蹭的我直上头，何况还有那小猫一样的软糯叫声。

哺乳期让他的胸部受不得刺激，奶尖也被小宝嘬的发红，硬硬的一颗立在乳晕中，现下又被我用震动蛋抵着，揉捏之中就溢出了奶水，混着他本身就香甜的信息素味道更是浓得发腻。

我搂着他立起身子往后靠，用另一只手沾了奶水塞到他嘴里，问他甜不甜。手指在口腔里乱搅，捉弄完柔软的小舌又去摸敏感的上颚，逼得他只能仰着头张着嘴受着，整个人狼狈极了，来不及吞咽的唾液，胸前溢出的奶汁，还有性器和后穴不停流出的体液，像是掉进水里小猫，湿漉漉的。

我暂时放过了脆弱的奶尖，转而抓着震动蛋去碰敏感的腰部，果然他惊叫的挣开我扑回床上，委屈的捂着腰侧说痒。我也没想闹他，便笑着去握他的性器，手里还攥着震动蛋，贴上他的一瞬间他就猛地缩成一团，就连漂亮的蝴蝶骨也紧紧地绞在一起，一边肩膀抵在床上，手落在枕头上难耐的一抓一松，小细嗓承受不住的只能发出尖细的娇啼。

我攥着他涨红的性器揉捏撸动，加上震动蛋的刺激他很快就射了，我趁着他射精失神的时候用震动蛋裹了精液按在了穴口。这次他倒是反应快，躲了一下说不要，还扭过身推我拿着震动蛋的手。

“试试嘛，买都买了，很舒服的。”他被我哄骗惯了，但还是不情愿的哼唧着，脸埋在枕头里闷闷的不合作。

我知道他是听话的，哄哄就会乖乖的张开腿让我操。

我让他翻过来躺在床上，又抓着人往后扯，让他整个下半身都暴露在我眼前。捏着震动蛋碰上小口，关掉电源的震动蛋只是一个死物，带着粘液被我无情的推了进去。

“别撒娇。”我故意推得很慢，让震动蛋最宽的地方卡在穴口，虚虚的顶着，不让它被收缩的后穴挤出来，吐出来一点我又塞进去一点，磨得小人儿媚叫不止。

“…嗯啊……啊别…哼嗯别这样！……啊啊…”

震动蛋终是被我塞到了甬道深处，他长呼了口气就被我吻住，憋的满脸红晕，我又使坏的打开开关，却不放开他继续和他纠缠，把高昂的呻吟声全部堵在了口腔里。

“舒服么？”我凑到他耳边问他，低沉的嗓音臊的他耳尖更红了。

“啊啊嗯……嗯哼…呜呜…别……啊不…不行…”

粗硬的性器也裹在穴肉里，而我又顶着震动蛋狠厉的顶撞着，内壁的挤压带动着震动蛋在甬道滑动，一深一浅的顶上尽头。体内的震动让他又麻又痒，只有我更用力的撞进去才能平复一点，爽的他连脖颈都酥了。

“舒服不舒服？说话。”我像个无赖一样逼问他，身下也丝毫不温柔的抽插着。

“嗯…嗯呜……啊…啊舒……啊啊啊……别啊啊嗯…啊呜呜呜……”

他在我越发猖獗的抽插中受不住的高声叫喊起来，硬生生被我操哭了，肠道疯狂的绞紧，就连腹部也承受不住的抽搐着，即便是我停下抽插也没能让他缓过刚刚没顶的快感，他抽泣的厉害，带着哭腔的呻吟却更能引人热血膨胀。

陷在快感之中的小天鹅犹如惊弓之鸟，我稍稍的一个动作都能引起他的颤栗。

“…啊嗯…嗯不要…呼…不要那个…拿出去…”他总算是喘过气了。

“为什么不要？多舒服啊。”说着我又往里顶了一下。

“啊嗯不要…不要它……要你…要你…拿出去吧…”

他一边哭一边喘，红润的嘴唇抖着，上面还有亮晶晶的液体，不知道是他自己的还是我的。

“要我啊。”

“嗯要你…哼呜呜……要你……”

他晃着腰卖娇，又拿红通通湿漉漉的眼睛自下而上的望我，看的我硬的青筋暴起。滑嫩的大腿夹着我磨蹭，手也讨好的顺下去摸连接处，我知道他就是怕我再这么操他，想我把东西拿出去。

我顺着线往外拽震动蛋的时候他还在抽抽的哭，委屈极了。震动蛋很快就被扯到入口，嗞嗞嗡嗡的响着，到最后了还尽职尽责的摩擦着穴口，他不高兴的哼哼撒娇，抬着腿踹我，使力的时候又把震动蛋吃进去了一点。

我在他的催促下扯出了震动蛋，掉出来的时候穴口还嘬着发出啵的一声，色情至极。看着红肿的穴口有些心疼，手摸上去轻轻的揉了揉，倒是没想到又揉出了股股滑腻腻的水儿。

“就这么爽么？”我笑他，重新扶着性器塞进去，在内壁上顶弄着，磨蹭着里面的腔口。

“先生，太太，小宝怎么哄都哄不好，一直哭。太太要不要去看看，大概是饿了，这样一直哭对身体不好。”

房门被负责照看小宝的阿姨敲响，而受到惊吓的肉穴死死的咬住性器，穴肉收缩的同时，结也在慢慢涨大。

“小宝！小宝哭了……啊…去……嗯别……”他大概是感觉到了正在涨大的结，慌忙的想要逃开。

“这会想起小宝了，刚不还说不喜欢孩子，要我疼你，我现在疼你了你又不要，哪那么容易就让你说什么是什么，小坏蛋。”

“太太？”阿姨还等在外面，殊不知里面的人在做着多么淫乱的事情。

“太太不舒服，等一会吧。”看他紧张又难受的捂紧嘴巴，眼泪也不要钱的滑落下来，我无奈的出声打发了门外之人。

“别想逃走，他哭有阿姨哄着，你哭就我哄着吧。”

我把他压在身下快速的顶弄，胀大的结根本让他逃不开，被紧紧的锁在身下，只能被迫承受这些蛮横的侵犯。濒临高潮的信息素疯一般的爆发，强有力的龙涎香一瞬间充斥了整个房间，打散了原本甜腻的奶香味，信息素包裹着他颤抖的身体，贴紧了皮肤仿佛就要渗透进去。

最后小天鹅还是红着脸泪眼婆娑的抱着小宝喂奶，嫩嫩的奶尖红的滴血，早在刚刚的一番折磨时就有些胀痛敏感，现下又不得不送进小宝嘴里含着，委屈的意思不言而喻，偶尔被弄疼了就瘪着嘴抱紧小宝掉眼泪珠子。

看得出来，他还是爱小宝的，舍不得他哭也舍不得他饿着。

我把可怜兮兮的小天鹅搂进怀里，想着以后得把小宝的奶断了。


	10. 曝光

『当红歌手隐婚生子，丈夫疑似R姓好友！』

当新闻曝出的时候我肺都要气炸了，什么狗屁标题，还有附带的那张偷拍，照片上我的老婆牵着我的儿子，而那个该死的容先生竟然搂着我的儿子，还一边拉扯着我老婆的手！当年我就不该留下他！

我亲自接了人回家，叫阿姨带着小宝上我母亲家住一段时间，又嘱咐了母亲不要让小宝看到那些东西。

“不是的，事情不是你想的那样！你听我解释！”他看上去很急迫，也是，看他那样子就知道我的脸色有多难看，他一路上顾忌着小宝不敢多说，在车里如坐针毡，就连平时闹腾的小宝也乖乖的坐在后座，大眼睛在我们身上流连。

“你说。”我忍着暴怒才能不冲上去咬他，彰显我alpha的至上地位。

“我们真的没关系，我们就是朋……”

“他拉着你干什么？”我生气的打断他，话也不自觉的重了些。

“他…他是想要我给他和小宝照相，他很喜欢小宝。”果然他磕巴了一下，眼眶瞬间就红了。

“那你照了？”

“……照了。”

“让他删了。”

“……他…已经发了微博……但后来删掉了！真的！”

微博上的那张照片看上去真的很像在炫耀，配字还写着『 小王子 』。顾及到大明星还是单身的词条，容先生的这条微博没提及任何人的名字，但小宝的那张胖乎乎的小脸简直和大明星的翻版。发出去的时候也没想到会被偷拍，毕竟只是私下的见面，没想到安保这么严的小区会混进狗仔。

出事后容先生第一时间删除了微博，但早就被保存图片的粉丝重新发到网上。容先生本是制作人，微博关注度并不高，但因为是大明星的合作人兼好友，不免被一些个大明星的粉丝关注着。

偷拍的照片虽然模糊，但还是能够看出照片上的三人是谁。估摸着是顾及了大明星的身价，只有一张模糊不清的侧脸，但在粉丝的眼中就算是只有后脑勺也能轻易分辨出来。容先生就不同了，被清清楚楚的拍下了整张脸。

小孩是一张酷似大明星的脸，还有三人在一起的偷拍照，傻子都看得出来孩子是大明星的，再看照片上三人亲密的样子，明晃晃的就是幸福的一家三口。

我本就气他去见那男人，又弄出了这么大的乱子，现在还分不清状况的要袒护他。这傻瓜为什么就看不清那个人嘴脸呢？

我遣了家里所有的佣人，告诉他们这一个礼拜都不用来了，又警告他们不准多嘴。之后就锁了房门把他摔在床上。

暴怒的信息素充斥着压迫和侵犯，而我也忘记了娇弱的小omega经不起这样粗鲁的对待。他从未见过我这般不讲理，被突然爆发的压力镇的浑身发抖，无措的蜷起身子，眼泪也不受控制的流下来。

看他难受的样子我皱紧了眉头自责刚才的失控，敛了压迫温和下来。把他抱起来的时候他躲了我一下，大概是我周身还有令他难受的压力。但这样的动作还是刺痛了我，他不该怕我。

“我不是怪你，我气我自己。”我抱着人哄，心疼的把惨兮兮的小脸捂在肩窝，又轻轻拍着颤抖的身体安抚。我真的太不是人了，事情已经发生了，我又怎么能再伤害他呢。

“不哭了，是我不好，我道歉，对不起。”

“……我们…我们真的什么也没有……”

“我知道，我知道，我相信你。”

空气中弥漫着香甜的味道。他发情了。

他的发情期就在这几天，刚刚又受了我信息素的压迫，这会已经喘着气软着身子散出浓郁的香气。味道比之前任何一回都要浓烈，充满着勾引和蛊惑。

omega从基因里就要对alpha展现臣服，依靠讨好，这次的发情热许是受了我的影响，被强大压迫感的alpha信息素刺激，本能想要用发情来引诱配偶，用身体来熄灭配偶的怒火，请求原谅。

湿软的穴肉紧紧的包裹着我的性器，他跨坐在我身上，纤细的手掌撑在我的胸膛，柔软有力的腰部带动着屁股不断的摇摆，穴肉贪吃的吸咬着，内壁深处的小口嘬着我敏感的头部，每往下坐一次都能顶触到柔软的腔口。

潮水般的发情热激的他浑身发烫，本能的想吞吃更大更硬的东西，身体自然打开的生殖腔口柔软无比，柔软而紧致，腔口处的括约肌弹性极高，恢复性也极强，即便是被进入了，退出时还能收缩回原来的样子。他大概是喜欢阴/茎/头剐蹭腔口时带来的快感，这样用腔口嘬弄我有一阵子了，舒服的大腿直打颤，眯着眼仰着脖喘息，发出能让我变的更大更硬的呻吟。那不同于其他普通的叫喊，很轻，也很绵长，带着微微颤抖，从嗓子发出又用鼻音做结尾，一声又一声。

开始前我就告诉他，若是想祈求我的原谅，就自己坐上来，我射了，就原谅他。他早就不清醒了，不知道听没听见后半句，照这样的速度，我还没射他就要累的睡着了。

“……你……你怎么…还不射…呼…”

他整个人沉坐在肉刃上，我仿佛都顶进了他的肚子，他还不满足的向下压着，我能清晰的感受到腔内的软肉，湿滑而娇嫩，还有源源不断的汁水淋在我的性器上。

“好累………你射吧…都射给我……”他说着咽了下口水，小巧的喉结上下滑动着，“……射给我……让我…让我……嗯…生你的孩子……”

要命了，这简直就是在要我的命。

“宝贝，你知道你在说什么么？”

“知道…知道…你动一动……嗯啊…想要你……射进我里面……”

一整晚他都在勾引我，身体也好，语言也好，我拢在他身上抓着他的腿狠狠的进入他，即便是这样他依然要我再深一点，再用力一点，我次次撞进腔体深处，涨大的阴/茎/结堵在穴口，然后死死的抵在子宫口射精。

即便是处在发情期的omega也比不上alpha一半的体力，射过两次身体就开始疲惫，他累极了，开始不断地求我停下吧歇一会吧。但我从头到尾都没有给过他半分的停歇，直到他在猛烈的抽插和过度的快感中晕过去，我才怜爱的退了出去，精液都留在了生殖腔里，只有少许的随着我抽出的动作一同流了出来。我握着自己还硬挺的性器撸了出来，射在他微微鼓起的小腹。

我轻轻的抚了抚他红润的小脸，把昏迷的小天鹅抱起来，紧紧的揽在怀里，像是要揉进骨血一样。

后来我抱着他去清理，把人放进浴缸时看见大腿和腰侧已经泛上了痕迹，是我刚刚没控制好力气握出来的，明天怕是要紫了。

床是没法睡了，抱着人去了他自己的房间，不怎么住人的室内透着股冷意，他怕冷的往我怀里钻。

轻薄的羽绒被盖在身上，我揽着他的细腰和人紧紧的贴在一起，手还能摸到温热的小肚皮。

或许，再要一个也不错。


	11. 容先生

心里装着太多的事让我没办法熟睡，在他翻身的时候我就醒了。

其实我心里知道的，小天鹅不会离开我，他的心早已献给了我，拔掉了自己最有力的羽毛，安心的在我给予的湖泊里畅游。

我是生气他被不安好心的人利用，生气他陷自己于不义，让自己处在水深火热之中还不自知，也心疼害怕他知道被欺骗后的震惊与难过，他大概永远也想不明白，为什么平日里待他极好的人会背叛他，还用他无辜的孩子来重伤他。他不该承受这些的，我也不愿他看清黑暗，他就应该在我的怀抱里天真着单纯着，做温室里的花朵永不见风雨。

我气他，更气我自己，是我纵容了危险埋藏在他身边。我害怕他的崩溃，害怕他眼里的失望，即便是因为别人我也舍不得看见，那种锥心的痛足以让我窒息。

出事的时候我第一时间叫人查了那条新闻，拍照的人不是混进去的，是有人送进去的。拍照到曝光仅仅不过十分钟，有理有据的分析直指三人的关系，文案又写的天花乱坠，直接了当的指明当红明星隐婚生子欺骗粉丝，又在评论带了波节奏，说他用身体换取作品，不过就是窃取别人才华的婊子，这种不实言论竟也倒戈了部分粉丝，真不知道这群人上了几年学，黑粉更是猖獗，一时间所有的脏水都扣在了他的头上。 

而这一切的主谋，就是容先生。

这也是为什么他能正正好好的在通稿发出的后一分钟删掉微博，又为什么到现在也不出面澄清，他想出头，想踩着诗晚的热度为之后的作品博取关注。

那天我在接到诗晚的时候就收了他的手机，这些还是不要看到的好。这让他一晚上都以为我在因为照片的事生气。

容先生这几年一直不温不火，靠着和诗晚是好友，和诗晚合作之余也有不少人找他写词写曲，可依旧过的紧巴巴的。人失意的时候就见不得别人好，更别提身边有人煽风点火，那些人嘲笑他为大明星做嫁衣，是大明星的垫脚石，说不准哪天诗晚就过河拆桥了，没了他人家还是大明星，而他就又要做回那个无人知晓的地下制作人，和一群自己根本都瞧不上眼的音乐贩子讨价还价，只为了交齐房租混口饭吃。

其实容先生都算不上是诗晚的垫脚石，诗晚本就才华出众，在一次机缘巧合中认识了容先生，交流后更是相见恨晚，直接邀请容先生参与自己的专辑制作。没想到这张专辑刚发出，销量就破了平台记录，一路刷新直至拿下了平台的每一个头衔，就连点击率也一路飙升到国内华语乐坛的第一名。

这不免就有人要说中间的功劳是容先生的。诗晚又是个有原则的人，不光在制作里加上了容先生的名字，还在采访里多次提及，甚至带着容先生参加活动为他开展人脉，可以说是厚待了。即便是这样，也总有杠精不愿相信诗晚的真诚。

那个时候小火了一把的容先生对诗晚很是感谢，两人相继的合作也天衣无缝，但有些人终究是会被利益冲昏了头脑的。

穷苦怕了的人一辈子都当不得官的，尝到点头就会贪得无厌，就会犯错，为了钱他们不惜一切，有的抛妻弃子，有的贪污枉法，他们的心早已被贪婪吞噬。容先生就是，在金钱面前他的理想他的抱负早就被他丢弃了，他被金钱失了初心，蒙蔽了双眼，伤害了我最珍贵的宝贝，我要让他知道，他这一步，走错了。

起身的动作让被子有些翻起，温热的身体接触空气就有些冷了，他哼唧一声裹紧了被子，我俯下去吻了吻饱满的额头，看他被打扰到的又往枕头里蹭了蹭，我得去处理麻烦了。

之前为了转移公众视线，不得已发了我们一家三口的照片。我本不想这么仓促的公开，我应该给他一个更美好更盛大的场面，可惜时间不等人，漫天的脏水不等人，每个人都在看戏，吃着最肮脏的瓜，说着最廉价的谣言。

我盯着屏幕上的自拍，照片里他坐在沙发里笑的甜蜜，一手抱着小宝一手推着我的下巴，小宝睁着大眼睛窝在他怀里也咧着嘴笑着，我从沙发后面环过手拦住一大一小，头亲昵的靠着他，想在他脸上偷个香。看着他的笑脸仿佛那笑声还在我耳边，我甚至都能回想到当时的场景，幸福、美满。

工作室发出了这张照片，没有提及其他，只有一个配字『家』。画面里的亲密欢快不言而喻，算是官方认证了三人的关系，这才是一家三口，对于之前的谣言自然不攻而破。

小宝单看确实像诗晚，因为那双眼睛真的太像了，但三个人放在一起，原本很像诗晚的脸就不那么像了，分明就是和照片上的另一个男人一个模子刻出来的。

照片放出后，就有各路人扒出了这个拥有诗晚的男人，名叫虞臻启的商业大亨，两人竟在8年前就同在一场宴会中，大家都纷纷推测两人从何时认识相处，如今孩子看着也有三四岁的样子了。

诗晚在四年前消失了很长一段时间，对外的交代是出国学习，看来是去养胎了。那段时间真真是消失，近一年之久网络上连诗晚的影子都没有。而容先生应该就是那段时间所认识的，复出的第一张专辑就打破了世界纪录。

网络上大家都忙着八卦，容先生的热度掉了一大半，毕竟霸道总裁更能吸引目光。

我严格来说是圈外人，他们能扒出的信息少之又少，看到的也都是我想让看到的，总之就是我和他很般配，我满意的收了电脑，又在电话里哄了小宝，承诺明天会去接他回来，答应过段时间带他去游乐园作为弥补。

得做点东西填填肚子了，发情的小天鹅该补充体力了。

照片是我选的，办法也是我提的，他那没用的团队怕不是嫌他火的太久了。别的办法不是没有，但我更想让大家知道，他是我的人，是我的爱人，他的身后还有一个我，我要让不怀好意的人望而却步，不敢再轻易动他。

而那个容先生，我要他身败名裂。


	12. 结束

时间已经接近中午，我拿了温好的粥想把人叫醒吃些东西，进门便看见他坐在书桌前翻看电脑，是了，他的房间总归会有一台电子设备。平静的脸上看不出伤心还是愤怒。

这些事是我想瞒也瞒不住的，网络上铺天盖地的信息，新闻我可以撤，热搜我可以买，但我挡不住屏幕对面打字的人。好在一切已经被控制了，粉丝也没有因为自己偶像真的隐婚生子而哭天抢地，反而拿着为了我们一家三口的照片控评，甚至卖安利。就连我都没有想到，事情竟奇迹般地在好转，比我预想的更快更理想。比起那些肮脏的言论，有更多的人都愿意相信他的为人，认可他的作品，越来越多的支持和鼓励摆在我面前，才让我想起他是一个多么优秀的人，或许他没有我想的那般脆弱，他不只有我爱他，他还有这么多爱他尊重他为他发声的粉丝。等他知道了又要哭了吧。

他见我站在门口看他，刚站起来就被我打断，“吃点东西吧，你需要补充体力。”我走近他把碗递过去。

他看了眼粥又看了看我，接过碗放在桌上，揽着我的肩半靠的坐在桌上，低垂的眼皮薄的透明，能看见上面泛着青紫的毛细血管。

他比一般的omega要高挑，相比我就要矮了半头，下巴能正正好好的放在我肩上，现在他抱着我，还停滞在发情期的身体微微冒着热气，单薄的睡衣阻挡不了这温度，胸膛贴着胸膛，可以感受到彼此有力的心跳。

“谢谢。”

怀里小猫似的蹭着我，下身也若有若无的触碰我，见我没反应的搂着他便紧紧的贴过来，硬硬的一根戳在我腿上。

“又难受了？”

“嗯…想要。”说着仰起头吻我，像个小挂件一样的搂紧我的脖子。

或许是怀孕时养成的习惯，他下身依旧没穿内裤，我探进去直接就摸到了吐着腺液的性器，只是微微抬头，握在手里像个热乎乎的把件，我圈起手掌裹着他不轻不重的套弄着。

“嗯嗯……要你，你进来…”

他晃着身子勾引，底下倒也不拒绝的在我手里摩擦着。我到底是有些顾忌，昨天为了让他转移注意力做的狠了，清洗的时候发现穴口红肿着，光是在表面涂药都弄得睡梦中的小人儿抖着身子喃喃的喊疼。

“昨天我太用力了，会弄疼你的。”

“没关系的……已经不疼了，真的。”他像是怕我不信的样子拉了我的手去摸，“你摸摸，已经不肿了。”

发情期的omega有超高的恢复力，为了能更好的持续三五天，高质量的繁衍后代，omega的身体会调节到最适合做爱最适合受孕的状态。这也是为什么omega在发情期很少觉得痛，就算是在受伤后也能很快的愈合恢复，都是为了方便下一次的结合。激素的刺激让他能长时间保持兴奋，除了必要的进食维持体力，随时都能被激起性欲，比起发泄欲望，发情的omega更想要被进入。

被牵进睡衣下摆的手抓上圆滚滑嫩的屁股，他的小屁股又圆又翘，抓在手里嫩的能出水，也确实水乎乎的，都没等我揉捏就在腿心摸了一手的滑腻。

“这么湿了？”我笑他，搁在平时早就害臊的埋起脸了，今天倒是抿了抿嘴下了好大决心的样子。

“嗯……喜欢你…”

他贴在我身上点头，靠着我撒娇一样的用脑袋瓜蹭我，嘴里还说着这么让我心软的情话。

“喜欢我？还是喜欢我弄你？”我揶揄他，说着就塞了手指进去，我直接塞了三根手指，我知道他并不需要慢慢吞吞的前戏和扩张，进入和抽插才能带给他无上的快感。

空虚的内壁在被我戳弄进去的时候就开始噗噗的流水，绞着我的手指邀请我进入深处，人也柔若无骨的挂在我身上，要不是我还搂着他，他怕是早就落到地上了。

“嗯……都喜欢。”他停顿了一下，像是真的在思考我的问题，而后又软糯糯的凑上来吻我的耳朵，“……喜欢你，也喜欢你弄我……”

“……里面热么？”说着还用力夹了夹我。

今天的他格外诱人，言语动作中都满是勾引，我隐约知道了他为什么这样，我的宝贝，没人比得上你。

“热，特别热，我快要化在你里面了。”

他的小尖下巴还搁在我肩上，我扭头就能吻到小巧的耳朵，还有耳后一颗小小的痣，每次舔上去都会让他战栗，今天也不例外。他听话的帮我脱掉裤子，又隔着内裤撸动，在我抽出手指的时候才恋恋不舍的抬起脑袋，笑眯眯的轻咬了我的下巴就转过去撑在桌上，翘着小屁股拿湿漉漉的穴口蹭我，扭着腰一深一浅的嘬着，自己骚的受不了了就抵着想吞的更深，我一脸戏虐的逗他，躲了一步没让他得逞，他疑惑的嗯了一声扭过头，看我笑他突然也觉得害臊，撒娇耍赖的又凑上来要我进去，被取笑的恼了就抬起身子想打我，还没等他起身我就压着他的肩挺了进去，也不等他适应，咬着后颈腺体的地方狠狠的操他。

他趴在书桌上，只有屁股抬的老高，一条腿为了方便我进出曲着踩在桌沿，我能清楚的看见绯红的肉穴吞吃着我的东西，那么小的口，紧紧的裹着，在我抽出的时候会带着里面更鲜红的嫩肉，再被我一寸寸顶的凹陷。

动情的身体汗津津的，蒸的他浑身粉红，只有腿根被我用力握的有些发白。他舒服的哼叫着，没了别的顾忌他叫的一声高过一声，和他在舞台上飙高音的样子一样，美丽而性感。

天色已经暗下来了，被操舒服的小天鹅不愿再动弹，我只好抱着人搁在料理台上，就着喂了碗温热的粥才准许他靠着我睡过去。

［11：21］@诗晚：我爱我的先生，也爱我的孩子，同样我也爱你们，我全世界最棒的粉丝们。［感谢］［爱心］//@诗晚工作室：家。［图片］


End file.
